


Mistake

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come as Lube, I have no words for this, M/M, Never reread your own posts while your tipsy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Akira was starting to think that buying these costumes was a bad idea.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so be gentle!
> 
> This was spawned because of [ this.](http://sweetbungaius.tumblr.com/post/160182697009/akira-sees-ryujis-dan-dlc-outfit-and-has-to-fight)

Akira was starting to think that buying these costumes was a bad idea. Everyone looked good, or cute in Morgana's instance, in the dancing all night outfits, but one thief kept grabbing Akira's attention. Ryuji and his god forsaken open, sleeveless purple jacket which showed off his chest for all to see along with the double golden chains dangling around his neck. Shades situated on top of short, fluffy, blond locks. White pants drooping slightly, revealing the edge of black boxers, yet secured by a black belt with a golden belt buckle. A flashy red bandanna tied around one of the belt loops completed the costume. Akira has seen his boyfriend in less, but for some reason, seeing Ryuji fight shadows in that outfit has him all hot and bothered under the collar.   
  
So, when the last shadow of the group falls, Akira pulls Ryuji aside and tells the others he has to talk to the blond. Makoto looked between the both of them before leading the rest of the Phantom Thieves onward.  
  
"What's up?" Ryuji inquires with a curious expression.  
  
Akira waited until the other are out of eyesight before pinning Ryuji to the wall and roughly kissing him. The blond lets out a muffled noise of surprise from the roughness, but quickly grew into the kiss.   
  
Akira broke away, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He kissed and nipped at the blond's neck. "Giving you that costume was a mistake."  
  
"Ah! D-dude, don't leave marks!" Ryuji groaned out.  
  
"Too late." Akira replied, licking at the hickey he had placed on the teen's neck.

"That's gonna be a bitch to cover up..."

Akira paid the blond's whine no mind and descend to lick and suck on Ryuji's nipples. The teen moaned shamelessly and withered against the assault on his chest. Akira gently bit at the harden nub and sucked on it.

"A-Akira!"

"No 'Joker?'" Akira switched over to the other nipple. "That's fine. I like hearing you moan my name."

Ryuji whimpered and shuddered against the continued assault of his chest. Akira's hands released their grip on the blonds' wrists and traveled down to the golden belt buckle. He swiftly unbuckled the belt and dove his hand into Ryuji's boxers. Ryuji made a choking noise and jerked his hips as Akira's hand encased his erection.

"Y-You're doin' this here?"

"We're doing this here." Akira kisses him, other hand moving down to unbutton the white pants and push them down to Ryuji's knees.

Ryuji bucks into his hand, moaning pitifully as Akira snaked his tongue into his mouth. The shaggy haired teen smiled into the kiss and pressed Ryuji closer into the wall, jerking off the blond faster in the process. They parted for air and Akira took the time to take in Ryuji's disheveled appearance. Flushed cheeks that framed a set of beautiful, lust filled, brown eyes. Lips, swollen and red, as he panted for air. Ryuji's jacket was slipping off his shoulder from the frantic movement of his hips. Akira let out a chuckle and moved his head to nip at Ryuji's ear.

"Be sure to come a lot." He whispered, smiling at the shudder that ran through his boyfriends' body. "I didn't grab anything for lube." Akira latched on to Ryuji's neck as he came in his hand.

Ryuji panted harshly and leaned against the wall as his legs threaten to give out. Akira grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, causing Ryuji's chest to press against the wall. Akira kissed the back of the blond's neck as his soiled hand made it's way towards his hole.

"Relax." Akira breathed against Ryuji's neck and pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Ryuji's breath hitched and his nails scratched at the wall. Akira gently eased the finger in and out, he gave small and light kisses to Ryuji's neck.

"A-Akira."

"Hmm?"

"Just put it in."

"Not until your-"

"You can heal it off later! I need you now!"

Akira huffed slightly and slipped his finger out of the passage, he swiftly unbutton his pants and pulled them down just enough so his dick could be free. He rubbed the rest of the excess come on his erection and positioned the head at Ryuji's entrance.

"Ready?"

Ryuji nodded and Akira bent down to kiss the back of his neck before snapping his hips forward and pushing the head past the tight ring. Ryuji let out a loud groan and pushed his hips beck to take in more of Akira. The teen latched onto the blond's neck and keep pushing forward until his hips' met the blond's.

"'T-tight." Akira breathed out heavily. "You feel good."

"A-Akira, m-move."  
  
Akira moved back, tighten his hold on Ryuji's waist, and started moving. The shaggy haired teen watched as his dick disappeared into the blond's body over and over again.  
  
"S-stop watchin'!" Ryuji groaned out and looked over his shoulder at the teen.  
  
"Sorry." His thrusts started going faster and Ryuji started to stifle his moans. "Don't muffle them. I want to hear you."  
  
Ryuji's moans became louder the faster and harder Akira went. The teen above buried his face in Ryuji's neck and bit his collarbone, causing the blond gasp.  
  
"I'm-I'm close." Akira gasped out, movement becoming faster and irregular.  
  
"O-Outside." Ryuji panted. "I don't wanna fight shadows with your cum in my ass."  
  
Akira chuckled deeply. "You didn't have an issue with that last time." He reached under the blond and started to jerk him off.  
  
Ryuji moaned, bowed his head, and came on the floor with a panting cry that sounded like Akira's name. Akira pulled out and jerked off, coming in spurts on Ryuji's back. The blond's legs gave out and the shaggy teen caught his boyfriend and lowered him to the ground. Akira stuffed himself back into his pants and cleaned his hand off using his red bandanna. Ryuji sat on the ground, pants and underwear fallen down to his ankles, with his head bowed. Akira lowered himself to the ground and lifted up the blond's head, only to be met with glaring chocolate eyes.  
  
"Couldn't wait until we got back." Ryuji grumbled and pulled his pants and boxers up. "Just _hadda_  jump me."  
  
Akira helped Ryuji to his feet after the blond did up his belt. "I couldn't help it. You look really good in the costume."


End file.
